Shunned
by Aris-5221
Summary: Future fic, and slight Kingdom Hearts Crossover. There are 6 children with special abilites within the Hidden Leaf Village and are shunned because of it. The 6 become friends and deal with life with everyone against them.


I know I haven't updated Frontier Children and Harry Potter Yu Yu Hakusho Style, I promise that they will be continued...eventually, I'm suffering from writers block on those two stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors from Naruto or the Kingdom Hearts Series. I do however own the plot, Kisami, Reesa, and Adyana so please don't sue me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Kisami, and Naruto and Reesa all get married when they're 25 and they live almost peaceful lives. It's been three years since they all got married and Sasuke and Sakura had a daughter that they named, Adyana, and Shikamaru and Kisami had twins, one boy and one girl. Their names were Roxas and Larxene. What the adults didn't know was that each of their kids had a special ability that was lying dormant within them as well as three other children that had recently been born in the hidden leaf village.

**-3 years later-**

Sakura was gone on a mission so Sasuke was watching Adyana; he was usually the one going on missions so he had never taken care of Adyana by himself before. He took Adyana to the park so she could work off all of her energy that was wearing down Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke long time," Shikamaru said walking up to Sauske.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru. What brings you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just bringing the twins here to have some fun with the other kids. How are you three doing?" Shikamaru asked trying to get Sasuke to talk.

"We've been good. Sakura got assigned her first mission since Adyana was born so I'm watching Adyana by myself for the next couple of days," Sasuke said and took his attention away from watching his daughter to talking to his friend.

Adyana was playing with a couple of other kids when a butterfly flew past her face and she decided to follow it. The butterfly started to fly higher and higher and Adyana climbed the nearby fence to get closer to it and went to grab it when she lost her balance.

"Adyana NO!!!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Adyana lose her balance and ran to try to catch her knowing that he wouldn't make it in time. He watch in horror as his daughter fell towards the ground and was caught completely off guard when her shadow stretched from the ground and caught her and lowered her gently to the ground and Adyana continued on as though nothing had happened as she was still following the butterfly. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru could only stand there in shock at what had just happened as Adyana continued to play as if nothing had happened.

"Sasuke, when you're daughter is old enough I wish to train her. I can teach her how to control her shadow powers…I think," Shikamaru said as him as he went to get Roxas and Larxene to take them home for the day.

The butterfly that Adyana had been so intent on catching finally flew out of reach of the three year old and she wondered back to her dad who was still in shock over what had happened, "Tou-san, I'm hungry," she said pulling on his pant leg to gain his attention. Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state and looked at his daughter, picked her up, and said, "Well then how about we go and get some lunch," Sasuke said putting what she did to the back of his mind of now. The two of them were heading out of the park when they heard Shikamaru scream from the other side of the park. Sasuke, still carrying Adyana ran to the other side of the park to find the reason his friend had yelled. When the two of them reached where Shikamaru and his two children were he didn't see anyone there to be attacking them, but Shikamaru was covered in scorch marks. "Shikamaru what happened?" Sasuke asked worried about him. "Larxene and Roxas were arguing about what they wanted to eat for lunch and I stopped the argument but it made Larxene upset and all of the sudden I was hit by lightning. Believe me when I say it hurts," he said. "It looks like Adyana isn't the only person with a unique ability," Sasuke thought out loud, "Come to think about it there was talk around town about three children with special abilities and people outcasting them because of it," he finished saying.

"Well, I guess we can only wait and see what happens. I have to go now or Kisami will start to worry, Ja ne Sauske," Shikamaru said and continued on his way.

"Ja ne, Shikamaru," he said and turned to Adyana, "Well, still up for some food?" he asked.

"Yeah, me hungry," She said jumping up and down, and with that said they returned home, but in the back of Sasuke's mind he was wondering how Adyana would be treated with her ability.

…………………………………………………………………………

Tou-san- dad

Ja ne- see you later.

Please Review.


End file.
